


遗落的事物

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: 士遇见的夏海不是同一个夏海，夏海遇见的也不是同一个士，士离开了，夏海的轮回还在继续，但也有结束的一天
Relationships: Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa
Kudos: 2





	遗落的事物

士  
1  
士面前是一个狭小又与之外格格不入的区间，围墙将其包绕着，而墙内却又是一堵由杂草组成的墙。天气渐凉，晚秋将它的翠色给夺去，褪色成枯黄，长得稍微高一点的，大多折了下去，只剩下两三株勉强畸形地挺立着，杂草围住的是一幢破旧的宅子，白墙上全是污迹和划痕，房门和几处窗户摆脱了框架约束，歪歪扭扭地靠在璧上。从墙壁与门之间的空隙，能看见走廊一直延伸到房间深处，在进门处还随意摆放着几双已经坏了的鞋子，而再往里一点，士在外面也看不清了。士站在原地，像是胶水涂在了他的脚底，没法踏出一步，仿佛被吸入了这片废地。  
路过这里的人也很奇怪，他们大多不发出一言一语，迈着比一开始还要急促的步子，侧过脸去不想瞥见宅子的任一点。有个小男孩站在了士旁边，他望着士想要说些什么，但却被追上来的年轻女人急急忙忙地抱走了，可男孩回过头，一直看着士。在他们即将转过拐角时，那男孩突然吼出一声  
“别进去！”男孩稚嫩声音尖得有些刺耳，让士不得不捂住了耳朵。  
士当然没有听那个男孩说的，他可不想放过那么好的摄影素材，而看到那些惊恐的人们，他就更加确定了这座宅子就是他来到这个偏远小镇的目的。  
士拿起了相机对着宅子按下了快门，然后他推开了锈迹斑斑的铁门，拨开挡在他面前的杂草，踏上裂成好几块的石板，虽然那只是非常简单的一步，但是这里仿佛存在着一层屏障，士能感受到这个空间在拒绝他。  
于是士硬生生地闯进这个空间，整个躯体几乎是被不知名的外力给推了进来，他摔了一跤，整个人趴在了地上，当他抬头的时候，一束刺眼的光线照射在他的脸上，让他不得不眯起了眼睛，过了好一会士才适应了这里与外界完全不一样的亮度。于是士终于能看见这个空间真正的模样。  
宅子还是士在外面看见的那座宅子，但没有乱七八糟的刻痕，门窗也好好待在自己的框架里，墙像是才粉刷过，拥有崭新的乳白色。士又看了看周围，杂草都被修理得很干净，脚下的石板也是完整的。一阵不知从哪里来的微风，拂乱了士的碎发，惹得挂在窗户上的风铃发出清脆的叮铃声。士往回看，外边的景象并没有变，还是秋天衰败的景象。  
“你怎么能进来这儿？”从宅子里传来一个女孩清甜的声音。士转过头，那女孩一支手的手肘抵在窗户上，撑着下巴，脑袋像小狗那样歪斜出很小的幅度，士的身影倒映在她黑色的瞳孔里。  
女孩在努力解开面前这个谜，她盯着士，身体不停往前倾，最后稍一不留神，从窗户里翻了出来，落进了还沾着露水的湿软草地里。士本想走向前将她扶起来，但那女孩迅速起身，随意拍了拍白色裙摆上沾上的泥巴，更细小的泥粒她没法理干净，也没再去管它了。她双臂交叉，抱着胸，迈着碎步，站在离士不足一尺的地方，绕着他转了一圈。女孩的身高还不及士的肩膀，于是她垫着脚尖，伸出手指，往士的脸上戳了戳。  
士感觉到了女孩指尖的温度，那是异于常人的冰凉。  
“好奇怪。”女孩说道  
“奇怪的是你吧。”士按下了女孩的手，“这是什么地方？”  
“我也不好解释，总之进屋再说吧。”

2  
女孩领着士穿过庭院，打开了宅子的门，进门处摆放着数双同样款式的鞋子，它们热闹地挤在一起，但是屋子里，除了女孩踩着木板发出的咿呀声以及风铃的声音，士听不见与这副景象相符合的声音了。  
“对了，你叫什么名字？”女孩走到了走廊中央，停了下来，背靠在墙壁上，对着一间屋子，屋子的门是打开的，她看着屋里的事物问道。  
士没有立即回答她，他觉得自己不应该把自己的名字告诉那个女孩。名字是束缚住人的事物，若被并不属于现实世界的人知晓了，当他们叫出你的名字的那一刻，就算你的肉体还是完好无损，但仅仅作为一具空壳，而离去的魂魄将变得同他们一样，再也回不去了。士想起了在民间的怪谈里多多少少都会提到的桥段，而他现在仿佛就像是故事里将要被鬼怪骗走的愚蠢男人。  
“不想告诉我也没有关系。”女孩说道，“但是先进来吧，这宅子又不会吃了你。”  
士这才意识到自己在门口愣了许久，他连忙脱下了鞋子，将它摆放好后，走进了宅子。而士抬起头的那一刻，那女孩消失在了他的视线中，只是还能听见她的脚步声和轻笑的声音。士想让那女孩回来，但想来自己并不知道那女孩的名字。不过这宅子也不算大，一个活蹦乱跳的小女孩还是挺好找的。  
他走过了那间屋子，那里面没有过多的布置，只有一张年久的木桌和配套的椅子，椅子并没有摆放好，它被拉开，朝向士倾斜出一个角度，桌上放着一台相机，就像是士手上的那台，有着和朴素相机相比之下，格格不入的鲜艳颜色，士有些在意，他走进去，拿起了那台相机。那是士曾经的相机，他认出了那个划痕，那鲜艳颜色之中的黯淡，那是他用颜料笨拙地填补上去的。士不知道为什么这台相机会出现在这个地方，它已不在了多年，虽然他试图找过，但却一点踪影都没有，就像是被谁藏了起来。  
士还记得那里面还存放着一卷胶卷，可拍下的是什么他已经忘了，从第一次按下快门的那一刻，士都不知道自己拍下了多少图像，他的暗室总是挤满了纸片，又怎么可能去记得那数量众多的图像里最不起眼的几幅呢，士认为若自己没有将那些胶片洗出来，那便一定是失败品。  
但谁也压不住好奇心，士终究还是打开了相机的后盖，果不其然里面放着胶卷。士拿出了其中一卷对着光，将卷轴里的图像再次展开，他看见了在那咖啡棕之间，是这座宅子的轮廓。底片里记录着宅子里各处，像是士刚才所在的走廊和庭院，又或是他现在所处的房间。  
士从未来过这里，也不可能拍下这些图像，但士知道自己的风格，那些图像无一例外肯定是他拍下的，而且他总觉得其中还缺了点什么。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
女孩出现在的身旁，靠着士看着他手上的胶卷，士下意识把胶卷收了回去，退后了两步，满脸困惑地看着她，因为那女孩出现得太过突然，没有任何声音，没有任何征兆，就像是从魔术师里帽子里跳出来的白兔子。女孩看着士不知所措的模样，也没有在继续追问下去，走到桌的另一边坐了下来。  
士觉得眼前的那个女孩和刚才有些不一样。在她消失的这几分钟内，女孩貌似窜高了几厘米，脸也没有那样肉乎乎的了，还有声音，虽然还是有着小孩的那种黏糊，但是变得更细了。  
士觉得她像一个自己很久之前就再也没有见过的人。  
士没有意识到自己一直像木头矗在原地，扶着下颚一直盯着女孩。女孩看着士沉思的模样，有些闷闷不乐，于是她横过木桌，跪坐在上面，将眼前的士摁在了对面的椅子上。  
“别那么粗鲁嘛。”士一边揉着自己的肩膀一边抱怨道，“你这力气可不像个文弱女孩儿。”女孩听完士的话，鼓起了腮帮子。生气的样子还蛮可爱的，士想。  
“刚才的问题，你知道怎么解释了吗？”  
“什么问题？”女孩不解地问道。  
“这么快就忘了吗……”士仰头望着坐在桌子上女孩，觉得她的头发也比之前长了些，“要不你先回到椅子上？”  
女孩涨红了脸，磕磕绊绊地缩回到自己的椅子上。  
“虽然我不知道你这次问了什么，但是都应该是差不多的吧。”女孩很小声，更像是在说给自己听。  
“你在说什么？”  
“没什么，你想知道这是怎么一回事吧……关于这个宅子，还有我到底是怎样一回事……其实我自己也不太明白。只是某一天我在这个地方醒来，没了之前的记忆，不知道自己是谁，虽然现在记忆在断断续续地恢复，但是都是些乱七八糟的片段，我没有一点实感，感觉那些片段并不属于我。”  
“你在这里待了多久了？”  
“我没有什么时间的概念……有时觉得只有两三天，有时又觉得过了很久。”  
“你不想离开这里吗……”  
“想啊，但是这个地方出不去也进不来啊……”女孩趴在桌上，摆弄着那台相机，手指划过镜头的圆形轮廓，看着自己的身影被限制在其中，“虽然有些人能发现这个地方，但是能够进来的只有你一个。”  
“是吗……”士没有再问下去，毕竟那女孩连自己是怎样的存在都不清楚。士觉得她更近乎于鬼魂，像是地缚灵。士想确认自己的这个想法，于是拿起了自己的相机，毕竟鬼魂是没有办法被镜头记录下来的。当士在按下快门的前一刻，女孩将手中的相机递给了士，那台拥有划痕的相机，士拒绝了，但是女孩还是强行塞给了他。士不情愿地拿起那台旧相机，将女孩放进小小的方框中，终于按下了快门。  
然后女孩消失了，就像最开始那样。  
士猛地站起来，不小心将桌子推翻，相机摔落在地上，掩盖划痕的涂料碎裂了，而那划痕似乎变得更深。下一秒整个宅子都落入了漆黑当中，外面的庭院逐渐被其吞噬，屋内墙壁在脱落，地板在腐烂，还有不停掉下来的木屑，仿佛像是要回到最开始那副破旧的模样。士冲到了走廊上，他知道自己如果继续待在这个地方就会像那个女孩一样出不去了。  
但是走廊的尽头没有出口，它向里衍生，就像两面镜子互相映照出的无限回廊。可是于士来说，只有硬着头皮走下去。

3  
士不知道自己走了多久，他已经很累了。当士回头看的时候，那个房间还在他的身后，还是同样的距离，仿佛自己只是在原地踏步，他靠着墙壁坐了下来，难道自己永远也踏不出这个房间了吗，他想，自己就不应该接过那个女孩的相机，鬼魂是卑鄙的，为了自己解脱必须套住另一个人，或许说的那些话也是在欺骗他，女孩可爱的模样只是让他放松警惕罢了，指不定在那层皮下是怎样一个让人恶心的怪物。  
但是那都是猜想，士他并不迟钝，他笃定那个女孩并不是那样的事物，他觉得她更像是从自己身上遗落的一部分，就像那台相机。  
在士第一眼看见这做宅子的时候，他总觉得这里有什么东西在等着他。  
士想要将它们捡回去。  
然后木板塌陷了，士这一次真正落入了黑暗之中，这里空间非常狭小，像是一口枯井。他不停地在下坠，这种高度，到达终点时自己一定会被摔得血肉模糊吧，士想。这个时候士看见了一只白色的蝴蝶，那是那天他在站台上所看见那只，被铁轨碾碎的那只，布满着像血管一样可怖的黑线。最后它停落在了旧相机上，扑打了几下翅膀，被吸入了镜头之中。  
这个时候士才缓过神，他又回到了那个房间，这里布置与之前一样整齐，旧相机还放在同一位置，但是在相机旁是散落着冲洗好的相片，那是之前士没有见过的。  
他翻开了其中一张，照片上的风景是士刚才看的胶卷上，只是有一些不同。那上面还有那个他刚刚遇见的小女孩。  
接他翻开了另一张，再一张……每张照片上都有着女孩的身影，但是她的模样不同，是在她不同年龄阶段所拍下的。因为刚才在胶卷上看不出来，拥有庭院背景的，都是充满翠绿的夏天。然后士翻开了最后一张，相片里的女孩坐在桌的对面，她的发梢被风撩起，侧过头，浅笑着，看着光照进来的地方。  
那是士刚才照下来的。  
“这是我最喜欢的一张了……”女孩再次突然出现在士的身旁，夺过士手中的那张照片说道。  
那个女孩褪去了孩童的稚嫩，俨然一副少女的模样了。士认得她，并且这些年来一直想再一次遇见她，可士从未想过会真正重逢，士不知道该说些什么，他酝酿了许多话语，但是都哽在了喉咙里。  
“夏海……”  
“士，该走了。”夏海打断了士的话，她并不想知道士想要讲述什么，因为那些事物已经离她太远，她再也拾不起来了。话音落下，房间再次消失了，只剩下夏海和士两人站在黑暗中，然后夏海紧握住士的手，拖着他往某一个方向走下去。  
这之后他们两个谁也没有再说话，他们谁也没有提起曾经的故事和那些逝去的人。就像最初踏上旅程那样，那时海东还不在，只有他们两个人。他们摸索着未知的事物，谁也不知道何时才能结束。

夏海

夏海醒来的时候，已经完全失去了曾经的记忆，除了自己的名字。她被封闭在一座宅子里，没有办法出去，她尝试过，但当她踏出庭院外铁门的那个瞬间，她就又会回到宅子里，就像是没有起始点的圆圈。她独自一个人待了很久，但是她并不在意，时间对她来说就像是有实体的物品，它无法改变她什么，因为没有记忆，夏海也没有什么执念。她常常趴在窗框上望着空间之外的行人，大部分人都不会在这座宅子前驻足，少数会停留很短的时间，只有极个别有好奇心的人，会踏进这个地方。但他们都会在几秒钟之内逐渐变得透明最后消失不见。  
庭院里只有夏天，只有翠得让人生厌的绿色，秋天的枯黄和冬天的纯白，对于夏海来说只存在于挂在墙上画中。最初那段时间，夏海都在睡眠中度过，即使她不需要睡眠，但是在梦中她会遇到很多稀奇古怪的事，可是到后来她睡去之后也不再做梦了，于是她终于从房间里走了出来，开始探索这个宅子。  
宅子里的陈设单调而乏味，是最普通的人家会选择的平庸装饰，屋子里的所有事物都提不起夏海的兴趣，除了那台红色的相机。但奇怪的是，夏海无法按下那台红色相机的快门。就像是有根看不见的细线扯住了夏海的手指。  
在那之后过了很久，夏海突然记起了一些事，那是关于她来到这里之前的人生，她的父母，还有她的朋友，大致只有几年的内容，然后又在某一个时间点上戛然而止，除此之外，她还看见其他的一些东西，那是一个年轻男孩战斗着的身影。  
正当夏海还在回忆那些破碎片段时，有一个人闯进了这个空间，而且他并没有像那些人一样消失不见。夏海看着他，那人的模样与记忆中男孩的模样重合。  
“士……”夏海无意识下叫出了那个人的名字。  
士的出现让她欣喜无比，她兴奋地走到庭院里去迎接他，她问他叫什么名字，因为如果自己直接叫出他的名字，那人一定会被吓到。但是士没有回答她。正当还在想接下来怎样接待这位年轻男孩的时候，他突然消失了。  
或许那个人只是她的幻觉，只是她的一个梦。  
夏海看着镜子里面的人思考着，这是她第一次感受到执念，她想再一次见到士，她不想在再与镜子里的人做伴。夏海的手贴合在冰凉的镜子上，她没法触摸到镜子里的人，那士对她来说是否也是那里面的人呢？  
于是夏海从镜子面前离开了，她得不出问题的答案。丝毫没有发现她的时间重新开始流动，她不再是之前的那个模样了。  
夏海回到了起居室，她发现在那个相机旁边多出了一张照片，那上面是她刚才趴在窗台上的模样。  
又过了很久，回忆再一次像是海潮一样冲乱了夏海的思绪，然后她再一次遇见了士，夏海还没有来得及上前搭话，那人又再度消失了。  
这样的事情反反复复发生了很多次，在不断的相遇之中，夏海或许能与他说上几句话，但多数时间，她只能捉住士的影子。不知道是在第几次的时候，夏海终于意识到自己的身体的变化，这让她不安，因为这意味着时间对她来说不再是无意义的物品。  
而起居室的桌子上，放满了她的照片，士每出现一次她的照片就会多一张。这座屋子也在崩塌，起初只是墙上出现的裂缝，夏海并没有在意，最后当整座庭院也消失的时候，她知道自己也会在某一天消失不见。  
当宅子只剩下最后一间屋子的时候，她的记忆几乎完全恢复了。她和士曾经踏上过的旅程，以及旅程开始之前自己是如何死去的。  
夏海还记得那日的天空像鲜血一样的红，她站在房檐边上，周围很安静，或许只是她忘记了人们的嘈杂声，然后钟声响起，风带起了尘土，也将她卷起。  
也将她卷起……她在下坠，那是她所能回忆起来的最后一件事。  
然后夏海在屋子里再次见到了士。

士

士和夏海终于走到了尽头，黑暗之中裂开了缝隙，那是唯一的出口。夏海松开了士的手，她停留在原地，看着士离去的背影，那人再也不会回来了，自己也将消失。士没有挽留夏海，他知道那人没法跟上来，她被束缚在这里了，就像最初自己被束缚在相馆里的暗室那样，她没法从那四方形的照片中走出来，但是他还是忍不住回头了，那女孩在逐渐变回士最初见她的模样。  
然后士最终还是从黑暗之中踏了出去。  
士睁开了眼睛，他做了一个很长的梦，不知道是在何时他在这座旧宅子里睡着了，他记不起梦的内容，或者只是他不想记起来。士站了起来，不知道什么时候冒出来的照片从他身上飘落，他拾起了那张照片，那是宅子前的庭院，而在庭院铁门外是一个女孩离开的背影。士将照片收了起来，也离开了这座宅子。

夏海

夏海听见了风铃声，她从宅子里醒来，然后等待着。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 士遇见的夏海不是同一个夏海，夏海遇见的也不是同一个士，士离开了，夏海的轮回还在继续，但也有结束的一天


End file.
